


The Witch and the Bitch

by TerribleAndRed



Series: Red is the Warmest Color: Cersei and Melisandre are Ice and Fire [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU modern, Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Crushes, Detention, F/F, Femslash, Fire, Fleetwood Mac, Gen, Girls Kissing, High School, Horny Teenagers, Implied Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Incest, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Magic, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Modern Era, Music, Musicians, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, Popularity, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, School, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Stevie Nicks - Freeform, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Pairing, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Twincest, Witchcraft, Witches, melsi - Freeform, pov melisandre, romantic, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleAndRed/pseuds/TerribleAndRed
Summary: A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones Modern high-school set AU. Cersei Lannister is the HBIC of Westeros High, and Melisandre is the weird goth girl that everyone avoids. But when they end up in detention together and they realize they have more in common than they thought, an unexpected romance begins to blossom (with the help of Stevie Nicks).





	1. “Lightning strikes, maybe once, maybe twice”

Melisandre sat at the back of the classroom, as usual, although only Cersei Lannister was there with her (and that dolt science teacher Pycelle, but no one at Westeros High really counted him as a person). She sat a few rows behind Cersei and watched as Cersei exasperatedly looked out the window, sighing with annoyance at being trapped in the dingy classroom for an hour. “Pycelle, how much money do you want? You know I can get my dad to pay you whatever you need to get me out of here,” she snapped at the teacher, who sat grading papers and twirling his beard at the front desk. Pycelle looked up at Cersei. “But then your dad would know that you’re in detention, and I’d have to tell him why. Would you want that?” Cersei knew she couldn’t argue with that. Although Mel couldn’t see Cersei’s face, she could perfectly imagine the eye roll on her face. Cersei’s class presentation in homeroom, where all students had been required to present on a social issue they felt passionately about, was already infamous although it’d happened only hours ago. _Only with that much money, power, and privilege would you think you could get away with giving a presentation called “Why Incest Should Be Accepted” and expect no repercussions_ , Mel thought to herself. Mel wasn’t in Cersei’s homeroom, but apparently her teacher, Mr. Selmy, immediately stopped her after the first powerpoint slide. He was a stern man, and immediately sent Cersei to the principal’s office. And here she was now, with Melisandre, but not recognizing or noticing the girl behind her who looked at her with such longing.

All the money and privilege Cersei had, Mel lacked completely. Cersei was able to buy her way out of suspension and get stuck in mere detention by reminding the principal that her dad paid for the entire gymnasium renovation, all the better to showcase his son Jaime’s athletic skills with, again and again. Not just now, but when she was caught snorting coke in the girl’s room, and the many times she got called her teachers “useless cunts.” But Melisandre couldn’t buy her way out of anything. “Remember how lucky you are to be here,” the school guidance counselor constantly reminded her during their required weekly meetings, during which Melisandre hardly ever spoke and just glared at the counselor. “A girl with no family, who lives in a group home for teens-- most people in your place wouldn’t have the chance to come to a school like this. But our funders gave us  money to recruit students from group homes and disadvantaged backgrounds…” “So here I am. A charity case,” Melisandre replied. As if she needed any reminder that no one else at Westeros High had a past like hers. She had no time for sleep, for she feared to dream. _Sleep is a little death_. Some nights she slept, but rarely for more than an hour, and she prayed that one day she’d never sleep at all. For when she did, she felt the pain of the whip as it hit her back and the slaps that struck her face, all the cruelties her long chain of foster parents had inflicted upon her. Whoever her parents were, when they saw the baby with red eyes they didn’t want her, and neither did anyone else. Only R’hllor did. Only faith in the Lord of Light kept her going, told her that although the night is dark and full of terrors, the fire burned them all away. That accidental fire that consumed the home of her last torturers while she just happened to be out? Not so accidental.

So there she was now in the group home, miles and worlds away from the Lannister mansion, staying silent throughout most of the day and not responding when people purposefully tripped her on her long skirts in the hallway (“why do you dress like it’s the fucking Renaissance Fair, you freak?”), when they pulled on her nearly-floor length hair (R’hllor demanded she keep her hair pure and uncut for Him), when they called her a “firecrotch” because of her red hair and called her a witch, over and over. Not that her classmates were wrong about that. During science lab that morning when she had to dissect a dead frog, she decided to try out a new spell she’d been practicing instead. As Mr. Pycelle yammered on about anatomy, Mel chanted to herself, her hand on the frog’s body, until she felt it move. The frog leapt up and started jumping frantically around the room, as the other students scurried around to avoid it. Mel sat calmly in her seat as they all pointed at her and whispered. “That weird witch, why is she even here again?” Mel heard that rich snob Margarey Tyrell say to a friend. _With all the money and family support Margarey has_ , Melisandre thought to herself, _she can’t see how much she needs the Lord of Light, how only the Lord truly can save us from darkness_. “I don’t know what you’ve done, Melisandre,” Pycelle said, “But you’ll be with me in detention in room 310 at 3pm sharp. For now, just go to the guidance counselor. We don’t need any more disruptions in this class. “As you command,” Mel replied, her long red skirts trailing behind her as she left the room. She might lack money and privilege, but her power only grew each day.

So now she sat with only Cersei Lannister in detention, a girl who had everything she never had, watching from behind as Cersei twirled her long golden hair in boredom, noticing her write “Mrs. Jaime Lannister” over and over in her notebook so many times that it filled a sheet of paper. But Cersei didn’t notice her. Cersei was the Queen Bee, and Melisandre was the weird witchy girl that everyone avoided like the plague and called “scary.” No one seemed to particularly like Cersei-- she didn’t have a kind word for anyone, and hallways cleared in fear when she stormed through them-- but she was part of the city’s richest family, so everyone acted worshipful towards her. And, of course, because she was beautiful. _So beautiful_ , Melisandre thought longingly as she gazed at her, but the last thing Mel needed was for anyone to know she was a lesbian. She got teased enough as it was, and although the Lord’s protection and her faith made her indifferent to her peers’ taunts, being teased about something so personal would just feel different.

“The hour is up, ladies” Pycelle said with relief. “Tomorrow, you’ll be back at the same time, with a draft of an essay on why you were here and how you’ll improve your behavior.” Cersei snarled, “I didn’t do anything wrong! I should be allowed to express whatever I want; ever heard of the first amendment, you fool that smells like dead cats?” “I’m sure your father will love to hear from the principal personally about this incident if you don’t comply” Pycelle said, and Cersei’s smirk dropped. Pycelle gave his own smirk and left the room. Mel began gathering her bags, when she head Cersei cough, “ahem!” Mel looked up at her. “Yeah you. I’m talking to you, weirdo. You’re writing my paper for me. Got it?” She threw a hundred dollar bill at Mel.

Mel picked up the bill and looked at it for a moment, before walking up to Cersei and looking her in the eyes as she handed it back to her. “What?” Cersei asked, stunned. “Aren’t you, like, some broke bitch? I mean, you wear the same fucking outfit every day, the same red dress. What the fuck is up with that?” “It’s what my Lord commands of me,” Melisandre responded calmly. Her heart was racing from talking to Cersei, finally, for the first time after gazing at her for years, but when she talked about R’hllor she felt no fear. “Right, I forgot, you’re into some weird pagan shit” Cersei said, rolling her eyes and smirking. _She’s heard of me, at least!_ Mel thought to herself. “I wasn’t aware you knew I even existed,” Mel said. “Of course I do” Cersei replied, still seated at her desk, her green eyes looking upwards into Mel’s red eyes “you’re kind of hard to miss with your crazy long super-red hair and dollar-store Stevie Nicks outfits.” “You like Stevie Nicks?” Melisandre asked. She didn’t know much about Cersei besides that she was haughty, rich, and someone she wanted to kiss but she never imagined Cersei would be into her beloved Stevie. “Obviously” Cersei replied. “I have taste. Unlike most of the morons in this school who listen to EDM and top 40. Even my brother Jaime, if he plays DJ Khalid one more time…”she huffed with frustration. “Do you have a favorite Stevie song?” Mel asked, excitedly. “It’s so hard to decide, I have to think about that. I have such a sweet vinyl setup at home, I’ll have to listen to all her albums again to decide. Obviously yours is ‘Sisters of the Moon’”

“How did you know that?” Mel asked, her heart jumping. “Because that’s some weird witchy shit” Cersei said, and tiled her head as she smiled to herself. “So you’re really going to write my essay for free?”

“Not for free,” Mel replied. The flame of R’hllor made her heart burn, and she felt braver than ever.“Only if you let me check out that vinyl setup you talked about. But I don’t have a car, so you’ll have to drive me over.”

Cersei scanned Melisandre from head to toe, a judgmental look in her eyes (as always). “You really think I’m going to let an unwashed monochromic religious freak be seen with me? In my car?”

“Fine,” Melisandre said. “Write a ten-page essay in one night on your own.” She turned away to leave the door, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Wait.” Cersei’s eyes widened. “Just...get in quietly, okay?” Mel smiled. “Okay.”


	2. “Said you'd give me light, but you never told me about the fire”

The two girls sat in awkward silence as Cersei drove them in her red Mercedes: a regal car to fit a queen. Melisandre watched her hands on the steering wheel, noticing that her nails were bitten , the skin around them red. _So money must not buy peace of mind. Something’s troubling her_ . After about two minutes Cersei asked, continuing to look forward, “so are you really a witch like people say?” Mel paused before replying. “So do you really fuck your brother like people say?” Cersei put her foot on the brake and the car ground down to a halt. She stared at Mel with a look that could kill. “Are you fucking kidding me? I invite you to my home, let a loser into my car, and you talk to me that way? Seeing as people think you’re a freak, I wouldn’t think you’d go so low,” she paused, “but you have guts, I’ve gotta give you that. The biggest weirdo at Westeros talking to _me_ like that. That’s pretty fucking ballsy.” She faced forward again and continued driving. “You’re right,” Mel said, “people do think I’m a freak, so what do I have to lose? If you threw me out of this car and spat on me, trust me, I’ve dealt with much worse. I’m not afraid of you.” Mel watched Cersei’s face and noticed her smile to herself, “well that makes one person who isn’t,” she said. “Whatever people say about you being a witch, they’re ten times more scared of me.” “It feels kind of powerful, doesn’t it?” Mel asked, “knowing you have that effect on people. Knowing no one’s going to fuck with you, or that if they do, you can hurt them worse.” “I like the way you think, Melisandre” Cersei said, as they pulled up to the mansion. “And what I said earlier, when I called you unwashed, I didn’t mean that. You smell fine...pretty nice, actually. And your hair is cool; I didn’t mean to insult you. It’s pretty badass that you have hair like some goth Sister Wife and wear the same color every day no matter what people say about it. I respect that, not gonna lie.If I had wine with me I’d say, cheers to not giving a fuck what others think” Mel inhaled deeply. _Lord of light, stop me from crying with happiness right now_ . “Cheers,” she replied, “I respect you too. Pycelle _does_ smell like dead cats.” Cersei burst out laughing, “I know, right? I mean, I’ve never smelled dead cats…” “I have, and he does” Mel interjected. Cersei looked at her with a furrowed brow. “I’m not even going to ask about that,” she said.

 The Lannister mansion was bigger than all the houses Mel had ever lived in combined. Walking inside was like walking into a dream, except that Mel had already seen it many times in her visions. Some nights, at home when everyone else was sleeping, she’d light a candle and gaze inside for a glimpse of her crush, watching Cersei as she drank red wine straight from the bottle on the lavish living room couch, as she braided her long blonde hair and gazed in the mirror and started crying for reasons Mel couldn’t understand, and yes, as she and Jaime fucked all over the mansion, in almost every room. _I shouldn’t be watching this; I’m not a pervert_ , Mel thought, when she’d see the twins together in the flame. But she couldn’t help but watch and pretend she was in Jaime’s place, with Cersei biting her ear instead.

The mansion was even more lavish in person. “Just follow me,” Cersei said, and as they walked up the grand staircase, Mel noticed the walls were adorned with countless pictures of Jaime’s greatest hits: photos from when the Westeros team won the basketball championship, Jaime in his football uniform, Jaime in little league as a kid. It was clear that Tywin had a favorite child. _Maybe that's why Cersei always seems so angry._ There were a few family photos of the whole gang taken over the years, but the Lannisters never looked particularly happy in any of them. Tywin never smiled and glared at the camera, a stupidly-grinning Jaime would hold a scowling Cersei in a hug, and their younger brother, Tyrion, usually had his face scratched out of the photos. Cersei pointed at one of these scratched faces. “I did it,” she said proudly. “For her,” she added pointed at the woman in the family photo of the top of the staircase: Tywin was actually smiling, for once, had his arm wrapped around a beautiful blonde woman who looked just like the little twins, who sat contentedly at their parents’ feet. “If it weren’t for that cunt, she’d still be here.” “You really love your mother a lot,” Mel observed. “Yeah, doesn’t everyone? Don’t you love your mom?” “I never knew my mom.” “Oh,” Cersei replied, stiffening as they reached the top of the staircase. “Well, my room is here. No one is home because Jaime is at football practice, Tyrion is probably off fucking some desperate gold-digger, and my dad is in god knows which country today.” She opened the door.

No matter how many times Mel had seen it in her visions, she never imagined she’d be standing in this room herself. She closed her eyes and breathed in the light vanilla scent. It was as pleasing to the nose as its main occupant was on the eyes. She opened her eyes and looked around and saw the familiar sights. There was the poster of rock star Rhaegar Targaryen that Cersei spent hours swooning over, there was the boudoir with the gold-framed mirror, there was the queen-sized bed with its gold pillows, there was the record player and speakers, but then there was something Mel hadn’t seen before: an acoustic guitar. “Do you play?” she asked Cersei, who sat atop her bed like a queen. “No, Jaime just left that there when-” she caught herself, “yeah I don’t know why he left it there but he’s trying to learn. It’s hilarious. He has no talent whatsoever but you know rich boys, they think they can do anything. His singing sounds like a drunk frat boy saying ‘anyway, here’s Wonderwall.’” Both girls laughed, and Melisandre took the guitar in her hands and sat on the floor. “Do you mind if I give it a try?” “Go ahead,” Cersei said, “You gonna chant some weird pagan shit?” “Not quite,” Mel said as she smiled at Cersei and began to play some familiar chords. Cersei’s stiff posture relaxed a bit as she recognized the song, and Melisandre began singing Fleetwood Mac’s “Landslide”:

_“Took my love, I took it down/Climbed a mountain and I turned around/And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills/'Til the landslide brought it down/Oh, mirror in the sky/What is love?/Can the child within my heart rise above?/Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides?/Can I handle the seasons of my life?/Oh oh, I don’t know…”_

 She paused and looked up at Cersei, whose eyes were welling with tears. “Please keep going,” she murmured, almost in a whisper. Melisandre continued,

_“Well, I've been afraid of changin'/'Cause I've built my life around you/But time makes you bolder/Even children get older/And I'm getting older, too”_

Mel heard Cersei sob, and stopped. She placed the guitar on the floor and, without thinking, jumped on the bed and sat alongside Cersei, stroking her back as she cried. She let Cersei cry, staying silent, until her sobs subsided and and she started to regain her composure. Mel’s hand remained on her back. “Oh my god, that’s so embarrassing. Pretend that didn’t happen. You’re just, wow, you’re really talented. Where do you learn to play and sing like that?” “I just taught myself how to play over the years. Some of my foster siblings had guitars and showed me. When they were in good moods. When they weren’t...they weren’t so nice. But my voice is just a gift from the Lord of Light.” Cersei became her regular self again and raised her left eyebrow incredulously. “You need to stop with that religious bullshit or I’m kicking you out of my room.” “That’s okay. The Lord will come to you when you’re ready.” Cersei rolled her eyes.”Well whoever or whatever gave you that singing voice, it’s amazing. You singing that song really made me think about a lot. How sometimes life is a lot to handle. About how…” the two girls sat so close to one another that their heads almost touched, “...how you don’t get to choose who you love. And then things with that person change and you don’t know what to do.” Mel stroked the back of Cersei’s hair “Is it okay if I touch your hair like this?” she asked. Cersei looked into her eyes and nodded.

“You’re right,” Mel said, “we don’t get to choose who we love” _I sure didn’t choose to love you_ , she yearned to add. ‘Love and desire don’t always work the way they should, or the way society thinks they should.” “Yeah,” Cersei said, laughing through tears. “But he’s part of me. Ever since our mother died, he’s the only person who truly understands how I feel, all the time. We shared a womb, came into this world together, we belong together. Or at least I thought. But things are different with him lately. We sure as hell can’t choose who we love, and" she glared at Melisandre, “you can’t tell anyone this. What I just said about me and Jaime or the next part, okay? If you do I can have you killed and you know it.” “Cersei, I have no friends to tell anything to anyway.” Cersei laughed. “Good point. Well anyway, love is weird, and sexuality is weird, and Jaime—well, that ideal manly man? He’s bi. Why do you think he joined the swim team when he’s already overcommitted to sports teams? Because he has a crush on the swim team coach, Coach Tully” _The Blackfish, people called Brynden Tully. A former Olympic gold medalist; Westeros high was so swanky that it could hire someone of that caliber for their staff_ . “It’s not like he’s ever going to leave me. I have that motherfucker tied around my finger. Make no mistake, I own his ass. He might seem like this big athlete superstar, but he’s just a helpless boy who worships my pussy. But it’s been weird for me to deal with him being bi lately.” _Oh shit, she’s homophobic_. Mel stopped stroking Cersei’s hair and planted both her hands on the bed. “I can imagine having a family member be bi or gay might be weird, I guess, especially considering...the circumstances.” “Well it’s weird because it’s like he worships me so much that he’s copying me.” Mel’s heart stopped. “Copying you?” “Yeah, I’m bi. Um, duh. Did you ever see me and Taena walking down the halls together last year holding hands? Did you notice she was suddenly gone this year? Over the summer, on one of the only occasions my dad ever actually stepped foot in this house and wasn’t on a business trip he caught us kissing in the wine cellar. I tried telling him we were just being drunk and stupid, but he said ‘I already have one child who’s a dwarf, I can’t also have one who’s a degenerate.’ So he made sure she was transferred to another school. Paid her family a generous amount of money to keep them quiet.”

Mel pulled back. _She’s bi, she’s bi, oh my god, she’s bi. How come none of my visions ever showed me what I really needed to see?_ All she could say was, “If he knew about Jaime, I guess he’d be really mad.” Cersei snorted. “Yep, his perfect golden child. I’m ten times smarter and more interesting than him, but because he has a dick and I don’t, he’s first in line to inherit the business, he’s the favorite. Dad would have a heart attack if he knew. So I’ve got Jaime wrapped around my finger. He knows that if I ever tell dad he’s done for, so he does whatever I want him to. Although, Dad favors him so much that I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t even care and started the local fucking chapter of PFLAG or something to support Jaime.” Cersei laughed, and then looked sadly down at the sheets again. “It sounds like you really miss Taena,” Melisandre said quietly. “Not really. It was more of a fling...not like you would know, you haven’t dated anyone at Westeros, have you?” Mel thought of the time Stannis Baratheon kissed her under the bleachers in sophomore year, which had confirmed to her, _yep, I’m definitely gay_. “You’re probably in love with Jaime like everyone else.” “Nah, he’s not my type.” “Not your type?” Cersei sneered, “are you blind?” “No, he’s just...he doesn’t do it for me. I like his green eyes and his blonde hair, but…” she looked at Cersei intensely, and they locked eyes, “I like those features better on you.”

 Cersei pulled back. Her expression, which was usually one of open contempt, was inscrutable, her face blank. “I….I forgot to show you my records” she said, and leaped off the bed. She picked out one Melisandre recognized immediately. “I’m not playing the whole album, but you asked what my favorite Stevie song is, so I’m putting it on for you.” She placed the needle down on the record on a specific spot, and when Mel heard that unmistakable keyboard opening, her heart melted. She couldn’t help but close her eyes and sing along:  
_“Wait a minute, baby/Stay with me awhile/Said you'd give me light/But you never told me about the fire”_

She opened her eyes, and Cersei was sitting next to her on the bed. As the next part began, they both sang,

_“Drowning in the sea of love/Where everyone would love to drown/But now it's gone/It doesn't matter what for/When you build your house/Then call me home”_

For the entire time they looked into one another’s eyes, and after singing the word “home,” Cersei grabbed the back of Melisandre’s head and started kissing her, passionately, as though she was devouring her lips. And Melisandre kissed her back with equal passion, grasping Cersei by the back of her silky blonde hair, as she let herself fall backwards onto the bed. They kept on kissing, and Cersei bit her lip. Melisandre yelped, but it was from pleasure, not from pain, and she bit Cersei’s lip back. Cersei giggled, and moved on top of Melisandre, moving her mouth from Mel’s lips to her neck, which she also playfully nipped. Mel moved her hand under Cersei’s expensive-looking shirt, fondling her breast, as Cersei continued to kiss her all over her neck, then her chest, then…

“Cers! You busy? I left my guitar in there!” _Dammit Jaime_ , Mel thought.

“Just a minute, Jaime! I’m finishing up something for calculus. Don’t come in until I tell you to”

“You know I’ll do anything for you babe”

The two girls sat up quickly. They looked at one another, smiled, and started laughing, smoothing one another’s hair. Mel whispered, “give me your laptop and I’ll sit at the desk so you can say I’m working on your essay.” Cersei grabbed it from her bedside and tucked her shirt back into her skirt, as Mel opened the laptop on the desk. It was turned off, but Mel closed her eyes and said the words she needed to say while keeping her fingers hovered over the mousepad as Jaime walked in. “Cers, what’s that weird goth chick doing here?” “Her name is Melisandre,” Cersei said, assertively standing with her hand on her hip, “and she’s tutoring me.” “In what, how to be a witch?” Jaime laughed. Cersei laughed along with him, but Mel could tell it was a hollow, fake laugh. “With calculus, stupid. I just told you. Give us ten minutes and then we’ll be done.” “No prob. Bye, uh, Melanie.” But Melisandre didn’t answer as he left,; she was too busy finishing her work. Cersei shut the door. “Whew that was a close one. Why are you chanting...way to leave a good impression on my brother” Melisandre stopped chanting and smiled at Cersei, beckoning her towards her with her hand. Cersei approached and put her head on Melisandre’s shoulder looking at the screen. “Holy fucking shit...how did you do that?” There was the essay, all ten pages: “Shame!:My Atonement for Acting Out.” “The Lord of Light works in mysterious ways,” Mel said, and winked. She drew Cersei in for another lingering kiss which they held for a few moments. As they pulled apart, Mel said, “I should go. If I miss curfew at the home I’ll get in trouble.” “Want me to drive you?” Cersei asked eagerly. But Melisandre wasn’t ready for this glamour girl to see her squalid home, not yet. “Can you call me a car?” “No prob, not after you did me that favor and after you….” she trailed off “it was really nice getting to know you.” She got Mel a car on her phone, which would be arriving in three minutes. “But before you go, let’s make a real toast this time.” She grabbed a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses from behind her bed. Cersei filled the glasses, gave one to Mel, and as they raised them, she said “To not giving a fuck what anyone thinks of us.” They clinked glasses and drank; it was expensive wine, everything about Cersei tasted expensive. “So if you really don’t give a fuck what anyone thinks of _us_ …” Melisandre said. Cersei smiled as they walked downstairs. “Let’s just say I’m looking forward to detention tomorrow. I’ll see you then, witch.”

“See you then, bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 title: lyrics from "Gypsy" by Fleetwood Mac
> 
> Chapter 2 title: lyrics from "Sara" by Fleetwood Mac


End file.
